


The Jin Dynasty

by EllySketchit



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Love, Marriage, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: Ancient China was a time of honor, of battling, of great beauty and much war. Some would say the wars were part of the beauty; others argue that what was painted and written of the battles is more of interest in later years to come. There were blood-curdling fights and back-stabbing poisonings, struggles for power and great deeds of courage.And, of course, in the midst of all this there was love....





	The Jin Dynasty

Ancient China was a time of honor, of battling, of great beauty and much war. Some would say the wars were part of the beauty; others argue that what was painted and written of the battles is more of interest in later years to come. There were blood-curdling fights and back-stabbing poisonings, struggles for power and great deeds of courage.

And, of course, in the midst of all this there was love.

Oh, how the woman loved the man but he seemed to care not.

This wasn't by any means unheard of but in Eruri Fang's case it seemed more pressing. She needed her lord more than anything she'd ever wanted or desired before. She had fallen in love with the arrogant young lord even before she had been placed under his care some months ago by her father. He was ailing and he wanted her married off before he passed on. But her sire was much more lenient than the other heads of the households in the area. He wanted his warrior daughter to find someone she loved and she had honestly told him she loved Sima Yi. Her family lived near to Cao Wei's castle and she had often seen the man as he walked by his liege or practiced with his weapons in the gardens surrounding the area. And when her father had placed her in his unit he had scoffed, blatantly refusing until she had beaten several of his best warriors in trial. Eruri sighed and bent her head. They had now fought in so many battles together but she knew he looked upon her as an asset and nothing more. And yet that may get her farther than she could imagine; indeed it was the only reason she had the courage to approach the tactician about it one fine evening after they had won a skirmish on the outskirts of Cao Wei's domain.

"What is it?" The tall man stared down at her from his horse, dark eyes flashing with pleasure. There was nothing he liked so much as winning a battle with a good strategy. It proved he was a cunning warrior that didn't even need to fight to win.

"I wondered whether you might wish to marry me."

"Marriage?" Sima Yi frowned, folding his hands inside his long, flowing prefect robes. The silky lavender fabric swished elegantly about his form and he stood there for long enough to make her more uncomfortable than she already was. "What is this foolishness?" Eruri coughed very softly under her breath. Her face was flaming. A lady simply didn't make these kind of requests and she could only hope to be turned down politely ... except this was a man that didn't spare anyone's feelings. She'd heard him speak slightingly to hard-bitten warriors and a woman was thought much less of in their society than a man.

"I apologize, my lord," she said softly. "Perhaps the battle caused my blood to race more than was good for me..."

"Hmph," he snorted. "No. Stay. I suppose marriage might prove useful." He calmly extended a hand to her and she blinked, surprised. "Very well," Sima Yi gestured impatiently. "You are my wife. Now reach me your hand that I might take you back to our encampment." The short-haired woman grasped his palm and was pulled quickly but firmly up into the saddle in front of him. Trembling slightly, she rested her hands on the pommel of the saddle and concentrated on keeping her emotions under control while he rode back to the pavilion he resided in while on campaign.

Zhuge Liang raised a long eyebrow when he heard the news at his own camp. The two were rivals and had contested wits for many battles against one another, the elder man getting the better of Sima Yi many times. Now he chuckled as the messenger reported he had taken a lady as wife.

"Do we know who it is?" He stroked his closely-trimmed beard in thought.

"Reports say it's Eruri Fang, my lord," the messenger said quietly.

"The one that fights with the triple nunchucks."

"Yes, my lord."

"That is all, thank you." He waved the man out and reached for a brush and parchment, smiling gently. They were not fighting each other at the moment but it was his life's goal to tweak this young man every chance he could get. He knew the young Sima Yi thought he had only acquiesced because the men would appreciate his having a wife of such caliber. In other words, it was a tactical ploy. Zhuge, however, had seen the woman fight alongside him in battle and her actions spoke louder than any words how she felt about him. Sima Yi on the other hand was known as 'the man of ice'. He did not do anything without a reason that benefited him in society's ranks.

"Ah. Bring me that messenger again. He did his job so commendably I wish him to take one to my newly-wedded friend." Zhuge Liang waved at a servant who stood nearby as he rolled the parchment and bound it. He smiled as the messenger walked back in and bowed low to the ground.

"I wish you to take this to Sima Yi. Take a bale of that blue and purple silk as well," he added as he handed the rolled-up note to the man. "As a gift for his new lady."

Back at the Wei camp Sima Yi unrolled the letter with a frown. Eruri now sat beside him on a woven mat curiously glancing at the back of the parchment but she couldn't see what it said. His pale cheeks blushed pink, then red and he finally tossed it down so hard the hide bounced when it hit the ground.

"Pray rest awhile," he courteously suggested to the tired man that had brought the note. "My servants will get you something to eat while I compose a letter back to your lord." His voice held nothing of his emotions though his eyes snapped angrily. He waited until the trembling peasant had left before bashing a fist on the small table in front of him. Eruri got up and walked over to a chest while he shook his head.

"Trouble, milord?"

"Nothing that will cause us grief," he snapped, taking the parchment and ink pot she handed him. He all but snatched the brush out of her hand when she offered it. "The fool thinks to taunt me."

"He did send an honorable gift," she murmured. The silk was very fine quality and would make at least two outfits - one for them both, in matching colors as belike the husband and wife team they now were. Perhaps that was what had angered him even more but she wasn't about to read the note while he was so furious.

She couldn't even imagine what it could be.

To the illustrious Sima Yi, greetings,

Congratulations on your marriage! This messenger brings a bale of fine silk for your lady. Greet her from me; she may hear from us sooner than she expects.

I know that you do nothing without reason, and that this marriage is another new strategy. This time, however, have you failed to anticipate the many outcomes that will arise from this cause.

The effect? I believe you will find that instead of strengthening your troops and resolve, you have married for other reasons and there are no walls in marriage but another man might try and tear them down. Take care of your wife while she is with you, and beware, for you have spawned a new weakness!

It was signed, Zhuge Liang.

Eruri Fang let the parchment fall from her tiger-paw gloves with wide eyes. No wonder her lord had been so angry! He'd been so preoccupied they hadn't even consummated their marriage. Eruri had slept beside him but he'd acted as if she wasn't there. This saddened her but she bolstered her courage as best she could as she set the letter aside and began to fix her hair. She pulled the thick, icy-blue locks up in a tall tail and sighed. That was enough. The rest of her outfit was sharp enough to attract attention on the field with the snow tiger tail attached to her bottom garments and boots made from his paws. She'd killed the tiger herself protecting a village from the beasts and she was recognized for her garb by everyone.

She pulled the flap of the tent open and stalked out into the crisp mountain air. Her husband would be waiting for her, she knew, and she did not want to anger him this early.

"Pirates," Sima Yi murmured. His eyes came alight as he watched the men below him, roiling clouds of dust below the mountain range they were camped on. He turned and waved as he spotted his wife coming towards him. "I'm not going to spare you just because you're my wife. Take a contingent and run those fellows off."

"Yes, milord."

"You're good enough to deal with those cretins. Do not disappoint me." And with that Sima Yi slipped his hands in the flowing sleeves of his robe and left! Eruri watched his back for a small time and then sighed and went to gather up her men. She found that many were curious about her involvement with the arrogant young lord but that would have to wait; they had business to take care of.

In the heat of battle everything was perfect again. Eruri dashed in and out of the clumsy men around her, whipping out and striking three to five at a time with heavy, swirling blows of her nunchucks. Her snow-tiger's tail flew behind her like a banner as she ran and wondrous to say no one ever got close enough to grasp it. Her men bellowed triumphantly as she felled most of the rough-looking pirates around her in moments but the cheers faltered at the sound of bells. She glanced up, a frown marring her features as they parted before her to allow a wild young man to approach. Many were trembling.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Hey, she's prettier than we thought!" The blond haired man was dressed in red-burnished armor on top and silks on the bottom. His hair was decorated with many black crow's feathers in a strange sort of crown, a striking contrast. He wore a silken belt with many golden bells attached to it that tinkled musically as he walked forward. One of the men she had knocked down but not killed raised his head and coughed weakly.

"Deadlier, too, Cap'n," he croaked with a smile.

"Ah, that's all right. I like a little fight in a woman."

"It's Gan Ning," one of Eruri's men told her in a low voice. "Leader of the fiercest pirate band around. He's never been bested before."

"Fiercest?" She looked around in surprise but Gan Ning shrugged.

"Maybe you're just good." His eyes narrowed. "What about you? Fight me if you dare." He grinned wickedly, drawing a large, slightly curved sword from his side.

The commanders of Sima Yi's contingent were watching all of this atop the mountain with some puzzlement. When the lady and pirate began to fight they were stunned - he was even faster than she was! Eruri was used to relying upon her speed in battle and it became clear that the pirate captain had the best of her within a few minutes, though she held her ground.

"Send help!" One of the men exclaimed to Sima Yi, who sat watching placidly above the battle, arms still folded within his robes. He said nothing but Xiahou Dun who stood beside him saw him start to sweat. There was a shout from below - a cloud of dust -- everyone strained to see what had happened and what they did see was the running form of Gan Ning dashing across the mountain pass, away from them. The army rejoiced but the commander saw something they did not.

He ran with a form draped over his shoulder; a bundle of blue and lavender silk with a tiger's tail drooping down.

"Curse that pirate!" Sima Yi dashed to the stick-and-wattle corrals. He found his horse where he had left him and was preparing to mount when the harsh voice of Cao Cao's cousin brought him up short.

"You can't mean to chase him?" Xiahou Dun demanded outrageously.

"Why should I not?" He tried to shake off the hand but the big man gripped tighter.

"He's faster on even ground - more than a horse, you know that." Dun pointed at the swift-moving speck that only after a few moments was almost half a li away. "Cut him off at the pass, find out where his ships are. That's the only way." Sima Yi growled angrily, wresting his shoulder from that firm grasp.

"Round the men that are left, have them ready to fight at a moment's notice," he agreed grudgingly. "I'll send some scouts to find out where that pirate's boats are, and when I do..."

Only the bells remained. It was a pretty sound and she hadn't a clue why it would frighten her so much. She shook her head in agitation and tried to think. Everything was a haze and her head hurt badly. She knew of nothing but the bell sound and a jolting rush, as if she were being carried quickly across uneven ground.

That thought brought her up sharply and she struggled hard to focus.

"Whoa, this went better than he suggested," a voice growled appreciatively close by. "This is definitely mine." A motley group of men slowly washed into view around her. They were all wearing bells slung around their waists or neck. Their outfits claimed louder than words that they were pirates and they carried a variety of weapons in their sashes and hands.

"You never took a woman before," one of them joked before peering inside a barrel next to a small cottage. "Hey, cheeses!" He lifted out a huge waxed cheddar wheel and stared at it for a moment. "We need meat," he sighed to himself.

"Ha," the man carrying her snorted. His bare chest was heavily tattooed with dragons and birds and lotus blossoms among other things she couldn't catch in a single glance. She also noted in passing that his arms were very strong. Although she struggled with all her strength she couldn't get free. "Never found one this pretty."

"Damn," she cursed softly to herself. The gang of pirates were finishing up the looting of a town while the big guy lifted her easily up into his arms. He nodded once and then walked off towards the shore close by and a waiting ship. "You won't get away with this - my husband will come after you."

"Your what?" He grinned impudently at her.

"Let me go!" She kicked out in answer, swooshing at the empty air and making a face when she didn't reach any part of his anatomy.

"Huh?" His eyes grew wide, falsely innocent. "You don't think I'm going to give up my prize that easily, do you?" He laughed when he saw her expression.

"You don't know what you're doing," she grumbled. "And don't even think about it."

"About what?" Those eyes fairly shone with mirth now. Elly swore under her breath again. His coarse laugh was loud and startled her out of her musings.

"Be quiet," she snapped irritably. He didn't listen to her and bawled some orders out to the men to make sure they stocked his food up in front of his cabin.

"I'm bound to be busy! Just put it outside!"

"BUSY DOING WHAT?!"

"C'mon, beautiful!" He growled happily, slinging her roughly over his shoulder. Elly shrieked indignantly.

"I told you to put me down!"

"I'm a pirate, sweetie," he told her as he trudged off in a certain direction. His long strides were purposeful and covered a lot of ground very quickly. "Gan Ning takes what he wants." He paused when she started kicking again.

"What are you planning on doing to me?"

"Easy, princess." He grinned when she snorted.

"Eh? I'm not a..."

"You sure act like one with all the demands," he told her. Now Elly could smell the ocean. The big pirate carried her out into the waves, taking no heed at all to the fact that he was wading in hip-deep water. He slung her aboard the biggest ship like a sack of treasure, placed a hand on the railing and leaped in after her. Elly squawked - that was the only word for it -- out loud at being treated like this but the truth was he landed next to her before she hit the decking and had caught her again in one smooth lunge. Her eyes widened. "Home!" He gripped her tightly by the hand when she wrenched free and slowly dragged her into the main cabin.

"You!" She couldn't even find words. The heavily-tattooed man locked the door and set his back to it. He crossed his arms and faced her, grinning in a disturbing way. "Oh, no you don't..."

"Yes I do," he growled and tackled her. He was stronger than she was and his body pinned her to the wooden planks in moments. His hands gripped her wrists and his knees were planted firmly on her legs to hold them down as well. His purple silk pants had gotten wet in crossing to the ship and the wet fabric molded to his body, revealing a massive erection that was obviously intended for her. She choked. The bells slung around his waist jingled musically as he shifted, pressing forward. She jerked her head to one side but he moved quickly and bit her neck.

"And stay still, willya? I just want a kiss." He chuckled.

"You do not 'just want a kiss'," she gritted from between clenched teeth. "You shouldn't even get that! Who the hell are you?"

"Told you." He let go of one of her hands to grab her chin and force it up. "I'm Gan Ning, baby. Don't know how you couldn't have heard of me." He dipped lower and crushed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. Elly's throat completely dried up and she froze for a heart-stoppingly long moment. The pirate pushed her tongue aside with his own and thoroughly licked the inside of her mouth, tracing her teeth and thrusting in and out.

"Mft!" She regained her composure enough to force a strangled cry out.

"Shit, you taste good." His lips dragged across hers as he broke it off, trailing saliva with his tongue hanging out wantonly.

"Listen to me," she pleaded. Her lips felt swollen and her senses were reeling. "You don't want to do this!"

"I've never listened to anyone before and I ain't gonna start now," he chuckled. "And I do want this." He placed a hand across her lips and began sucking on her neck. Elly battered at him with her free hand and tore the headband off that kept his dark hair in place. A few raven feathers flickered and slowly settled down to the ground around them when she did. Gan Ning just laughed softly and placed a bold hand on her breast.

"Please," she whispered faintly against his palm. It came out as a faint muffled sound. Elly was starting to shake and it was getting hard to think. "My husband..."

"Didn't even chase after me," he finished for her. "So I doubt he'll be arriving any time soon. Why's your heart beating so fast?" He growled playfully, teasing his pale-skinned prize. "Not scared of the big bad pirate, are you?" She shook her head, eyes wide. His hand cupped and caressed, feeling the nipple harden under his touch.

"Mfft!" Her jaw rippled with anger and she shook her head.

"Oh princess," he purred dangerously. "You will be." His eyes closed and he kissed her again, this time reaching over to grab her free hand. Before she knew what was happening her wrists had been tied with the headband she had pulled off him. He let her go at that point, grimacing at the feel of the silk tugging at his penis. He'd gotten a bit of the fabric snagged. While she scrambled backwards he unfastened the sash around his waist, dropping the bells in a musical cacophony to land atop the growing pile of clothing. Elly watched as he stripped. His body was tan and rippled with sheer muscle. The tattoos were everywhere, she saw now - even curling around his thigh. She avoided looking at that sudden exposed part of his anatomy, flushing with maidenly confusion and instinctively crossing her legs. Gan Ning's breathing sped up when he saw her and he stretched deliberately, his muscles pulling, flexing.

He smiled and stalked over to where she was huddled against the far wall of his cabin. The light ship he was traveling on had small quarters and he only needed to take one long step before he reached her.

"You want that?" He asked in a low voice, made huskier by his desire. "'Cause it's for you." He pulled her out of her curled-up position and caressed her with his big hands, running over the curves of her body and sliding up her exposed legs. She tried to clap them together again but he shook his head and his touch grew rougher, his massive arm strength enough to force them apart.

"Uh!"

"Shhh," he hissed. "Let me take you. I promise you'll love it." He loosened the front of her kimono with his teeth, his breath warm as he spoke. The silk folds fell away and he lapped greedily at her skin.

"Please," she whimpered.

"That's right. You're still fighting."

"You're not going to hurt me?"

"Nah, princess," he smirked. "But you were afraid for a minute there, weren't ya? Afraid I'd rape you hard and fast." He trailed a lazy hand down her chest.

"You're still going to rape me!"

"I don't do fast unless I'm on the battlefield. And you don't look like you'd like it too hard." He nuzzled a breast and bit gently, soothing the bite with a slow lick and gleefully watching her shiver. "Rough, I mean. Not hard. You're gonna get hard." He emphasized this with a nudge of his firm body below which turned into a slow rubbing, burning a maddening heat against her thigh.

Maybe she could appeal to his sense of honor. "I haven't even lain with my husband yet," she told him in a choked voice.

"Hey, there," he murmured. "If you're getting raped, how come you're so wet?" Gan Ning's hand had slid unobtrusively up her leg until he reached the junction of her thighs. He whistled softly, gently stroking her panties.

"What?!"

"Well now it's not rape, is it?" He snickered. "Maybe not as fun. I mean, give me a nice young virgin every time ..."

"I'm telling you, I am..!" Now she struggled even more. He laughed coarsely and held her tight. One hand pulled the rest of her short pants aside while the other worked feverishly below, tickling her through the thin fabric of her underwear. She groaned and tried to squirm away and he panted in her ear the more she protested.

"Just wait, princess. I like you," he teased. "You have spirit. Let's see how much." He suddenly and shockingly ripped her underwear off, the muscles bunching in his arm with light effort. Air whistled out of her throat as Elly tried to roll aside to avoid him. He absently kneed her in the stomach and she twitched, uncurling just enough for his body to insinuate itself on top of hers again. Gan Ning pressed her down hard on the deck, his hips against hers. Her legs spasmed but she couldn't snap them closed when he was settled so heavily on top of her. He was done with playing and his face was a mask of desire, his dark eyes half-lidded with a sensual smile hovering on his lips. He kissed her, deep and wet and hard, not minding the saliva that dripped between them or the sounds he was making. And then he kissed her again.

There had been noises in the background that both hadn't heard that grew louder now: bangings and the clashing of metal against metal. Elly struggles were weak but she gathered her will about her and tried yet again to escape when she heard a gust of sudden wind hit the side of the ship.

"The hell?" Gan Ning jumped to his feet just as the door burst inwards with a mighty sound. Left to herself all tied up and weak from loss of blood and exertion, Elly passed out before she saw what happened next.

 

~~~~

 

"My lord?" Her blue eyes widened. She didn't know how she got there, only that she woke up in her husband's arms, safe at last after her terrible ordeal. She was wrapped in a fur blanket that hid her nudity and the blood from several wounds had been carefully washed off so that the dried flakes no longer itched. There was no pain below, and she was so relieved that she wept.

At least the cretin had been slow to take advantage of the situation, Sima Yi admitted to himself grudgingly. Thank the gods.

"You need rest," he told her shortly as they cantered across the plains towards their encampment.

"You came for me?" Her voice was thick with confusion. "I failed you..." He felt her body start to shake against his and realized with some horror that she was crying.

"Be silent, wife," he said firmly. "You'll hurt yourself." The wind whipped the words out of his mouth, softening his sharp tone a little but she winced and was immediately quiet. Silence reigned for some time as they grew nearer the camp. He paused when were almost there, however, and bent down to speak more quietly.

"Do not cause me more worry. If you need something, say so right away." His pale face was drawn in anger as they rode up and Xiahou Dun came out to meet them.

"You got her back," he congratulated the smaller man. Sima Yi drew himself up in his saddle and pointed at one of the soldiers following Cao Cao's cousin.

"Get one of those doctors to come to our tent. My lady is injured and I want to know how badly."

"Right away." The man dropped his spear and ran.

"Is she really that bad?"

"I don't feel very well," Eruri managed to gasp.

"Bad enough." Sima Yi's golden eyes flashed with rage. "He got away, too... this time. But I'll get that foul pirate yet for this. He won't escape me!"

"I've already failed you," she said sadly. "Besides, you don't need me."

"What was that?"

"Some other men of the land seek multiple wives for pleasure and child bearing. You don't need a wife that has failed you." She slumped in his arms. "...but I don't want to share you with others."

"What?" He blinked, somewhat taken aback. "What good will it do me if I do not have as many wives as possible to carry on the line? What..." He stopped when she bent her forehead to the ground and stayed there.

"My apologies," she husked tiredly. Her voice was thick with tears that she didn't hide. The man before her was amazed. He'd never known her to cry at all, yet here she had twice in one day since they had gotten married.

"Why do you weep?" He frowned.

"I hurt," she told him simply. She sat back up and folded her hands in her lap with an oddly blank look, her blue eyes dull as she gazed past him. "I wish to sleep, my lord. I'm very tired."

"Very well." He dusted his silken robe off as he raised himself to his feet. "We'll talk more later. Perhaps you'll be sensible then."

"Perhaps," she agreed faintly. The doctors came as she napped and dressed her wounds. Sima Yi stood there as they tended to her, staring down at the lady that was now his wife. He was angry, confused. Finally he turned about and ordered his men home. They would go back to his liege's palace where they could stay until she was better.

 

~~~~

 

Many of the high-born ladies in the area paid her visits in the following week. The first was Da Qiao, wife of the mighty Sun Ce. They chatted for awhile in Eruri's quarters about many things, but her friend was highly curious as to the state of her marriage. No one had thought Sima Yi marriage material; he was seen as an arrogant young man that felt no real emotion besides contempt for anyone.

"You mean he hasn't even...?" Her voice dropped off when Eruri shook her head.

"No," she said sadly. "I don't think I please him. I wonder why he agreed to the marriage in the first place."

"He's really never lain with you? Even after that happened?" Da Qiao raised her hand to her face as she spoke, blushing a little.

"He'll just get another wife to do that with," Eruri choked. "I was all crazy after the attack, so I started blubbering. I told him I didn't want him to have another wife or a mistress and he looked at me like I was silly." She hung her head. "I know I am."

"Wow. Why do you stay with him?"

"I love him." She shrugged painfully. "I must be with him."

"Even if he treats you like that? My lord sends me gifts and walks with me in the gardens! Yours never does anything with you, does he?"

"We talk." Her eyes were far away. "Before bed, about what happened to him that day and he tells me about some of his strategies he's working on. And he did come to save me." She was thinking of her husband's warmth and scent when she lay beside him at night. Not once did he touch her but she'd yearned for him to do so. When he took off the elongated hat he wore his black hair flowed down his back, soft and shining. She'd wanted to touch it more than once, to stroke it and see if it felt as alive as it looked.

"I'm sorry..." Da Qiao stopped in the middle of what she was about to say as the subject of their discussions suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Might I see you in the gardens, my lady?" Sima Yi's golden eyes shone with what passed as mirth for him. To the visiting Wu lady, he looked wicked at the moment. She wanted to warn her friend but she sighed and let it pass when Eruri got up and docilely walked to her husband's side.

"We're alone," he said quietly as they stepped onto the patio near their rooms. "I told the servants to leave this area until I called them back."

"But why?" Sima Yi reached out and took hold of her arm, pulling her gently to him and holding her lightly on the back to indicate he wanted her to stay there. She risked a look up, confused, and grew even more so when she saw his face was twisted oddly, burning red across the bridge of his nose. Her dark-haired husband was frowning, his eyes deliberately elsewhere and staring at nothing as far as she could see.

"I will not have you treated badly." He frowned harder, his mouth set in a thin line.

"Thank you, milord," she said nervously. "But you rescued me from the pirates. I'm safe now."

"And yet still treated badly." He bent his head down to stare at her somewhat defiantly.

"Milord?" Eruri began to tremble. She wasn't sure where this was going and he hadn't released her from his gentle grip. His bare hand felt warm and smooth where it rested along the silk of her dress.

"Eruri," he told her in an odd voice, "I would have you know me. Come, sit." He guided her along to a softly weeping peach tree which was decorating the garden with fragrant petals and when she hesitated, lifted her and placed her in his lap. She gasped and blushed.

"I already know you," she said cautiously. Sima Yi smiled then, and his lips held no trace of the usual mocking tilt.

"I mean as a husband," he told her, gently grasping her arms and placing them around his neck. "And a man." Completely unprepared for this, she could only stare with wide eyes as he placed a hand on the back of her neck, burying it in her hair and loosening the clips that held the snow tiger ears in place. The hair piece fell to the grass below and he ran his hand through her icy blue locks, cupping the back of her head and bending for a kiss. It was awkward at first because she was so stunned she didn't move. But he didn't stop, his mouth warm and light on her own, and his eyes were now kind. Eruri hesitantly touched his long black hair, her fingertips sliding past the silky locks to graze the nape of his neck. Sima Yi shivered, and her eyes widened further.

"I apologize for earlier," she murmured into his next kiss. He pulled back a ways and then sighed.

"You need not." He nodded when she tentatively placed a hand on his tall hat and she raised it off his head eagerly. When she'd placed it on the ground beside them he shook his hair out, the long, flowing side locks resting on either side of his chest. "I am apologizing to you." He grimaced a little; he wasn't used to this.

"You don't need to speak to do that."

"It is just as well," he murmured, bending in for another kiss. "I believe I will be too busy for further discourse."

"Oh, _milord_."


End file.
